Military Units
Military Units are the force responsible for the exploration of Gallius IV, for home defense and attack of each Race. Units are developed in different Buildings. Infantry and Artillery Units are manufactured in Factories. Shipyards and Hydroports construct Naval Units. Aircraft Units are built in Airports and Military Airbases. Missile Bases and Anti-Colony Assault Silos manufacture Warheads. Special Units are made in City Centers. Defense Fortifications are constructable buildings that have statistics like all other military units except for experience, though they can have their accuracy value improved by the technology Targeting Computers. Combat Statistics Accuracy And Unit Experience Many factors influence how likely a unit will hit a target in battle. Weapons range, racial advantages and disadvantages, unit experience and territory caracteristics affect the outcome. Experience greatly increases a unit's chance of doing damage. When a unit is first manufactured it is a Green Unit and has 50% accuracy. When it survives a few battles and earns 100 Experience Points, it will become a Veteran Unit. It gains a 15% bonus accuracy over green units. If a unit earns 500 Experience Points, it gains Elite status and has a 80% accuracy level. Command Corps, Air Command and Sea Command units also increase target accuracy. All ground units in the same territory as a Command Corps gain 20% accuracy bonus. Aircraft Units in the same territory as a Air Command gain 20% accuracy bonus and the same applies for Naval Units in the same territory as a Sea Command unit. Unit Statistics *'Attack:' This statistic defines how many points of damage the unit does when successfully hitting another target. *'Defense:' Every unit and building can withstand some damage. This number is how much damage the unit or building can take before being destroyed. The unit can retreat when a certain percentage of this number is gone. For instance, a unit that has 4 defense points, if the unit is set to retreat at 50% damage it will leave the battle when it has taken 2 points of damage. Units set to 100% never retreat. Units set to 0% always retreat as soon as they see an enemy. *'Speed:' This indicates how fast or slow a unit moves in combat. Warheads move at ultra fast speeds while Colonizers move at very slow speeds. *'Firing Rate:' It defines the time it takes for a unit to recharge its weapons. It's displayed in rounds per second. The higher the rounds per second the more often it fires, while the lower this number is, the less it fires. *'Range:' It's calculated by settlement Squares. *'Move points:' Each unit has a set number of move points. Moving into friendly territories costs the player less than moving into unfriendly territories. Moving into territories the player do not occupy uses up all the unit's movement points. Some units may also move more than one territory in a turn. Battle Orders Choose how a unit will fight in a battle. *'Attack Normal:' The unit attacks the nearest target, be it a building or a unit. *'Attack Units Only:' Your unit takes on opposing units and leaves buildings alone. *'Attack Buildings:' It attacks buildings only. *'Attack Specific Buildings:' The unit destroys specific kinds of buildings such as power plants or farms. Race Specific *'Berserk:' This order is available to Humans Infantry only. These units attack at double strength, but die when the battle is over. *'Juggernaut:' Tarth infantry only. These units destroy buildings with ease. Missions All units can accomplish missions, though some are unit or race specific. *'No Mission:' The unit does no special actions. *'Build Settlement:' It's perfomed by Colonizers only. This mission lets the player take over a new territory. *'Spy:' Perfomed by Scouts, Uva Mosk Infantry, and Supernova Spyjets only. A successful spy mission lets the player zoom in to settlements on other parts of the planet. *'Steal Technology:' It's perfomed by Scout units only. A risky mission, but if it is successful the player either gets a free technology or find out the technology your rival is developing. Maug Scouts are especially good at this mission. *'Patrol:' This unit has a better chance of catching spying units. Patrolling units unfortunately lower Morale. *'Suppress Population:' Force unhappy colonists back to work with this mission. However, this only helps temporarily. Suppressed colonists may defect to another colony, taking a prize technology with them! *'Transfer To:' This gives the unit to another colony. Select the ally with whom you wish to give the unit. Now move that unit into either a neutral territory, or one owned by your ally. The next turn your ally takes it over. *'Cloak:' Issued to Infantry, Colonizers, Supernova Spyjets, and Sea Transports only. Researching Advanced Cloaking makes Infantry, Sea Transports, and Colonizer units invisible. *'Uncloak:' Issued to Command Corps units only. Uncloaking technology causes all cloaked units to become visible in a territory. This forces these units to fight. *'Repair:' This mission fixes the damage done to a unit. Units cannot move while they are repairing damage. Race Specific *'Subvert:' Performed by Re'Lu Scouts only. This mission lowers morale in a rival settlement, forcing many Colonists to become unhappy. *'Shaman:' Uva Mosk Command Corps mission only. This mission has a chance of creating a resource bonus in a Territory. *'Sabotage:' Maug Scouts assigment only. Maug Scouts can cause damage to enemy Artillery Units, Aircraft Units, and Buildings. This mission also set off Warheads, making them attack the enemy’s own territory. If there are no units in the territory, the Scout damages buildings instead. *'Steal Resources:' It's perfomed by ChCh-t Scouts only. This special mission steals 75% of the largest single resource stockpile from a territory. *'Poison Land:' Performed by Cyth Scouts only. This mission cuts a territory’s Food stockpile in half. Category:Military_Units Category:Browse